darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PlaguedWings/Dark Souls 2 differences, I guess.
Dark Souls 2 is having some server issues. Which is expectable for it being just released. If it wasn't having any issues, I probably would still be playing right now.... And dying, lol. I'd like to talk about the changes I've noticed: #Overall slower combat, which I actually really enjoy myself. I like how, even with a fast weapon, it's harder to chain lock opponents. The combat is nice and smooth so far, with a few buggy bits. Over time, as the game gets patched, I don't see a whole lot of issues with this. #I'm loving the scenery, it's a step up from the first game. Transitioning into each new area is a breath of fresh air each time. It's all surreal, and adds to the atmosphere. #Being human actually does some thing for you. The more you die, the less total health you have. The only way to fix this is to actually become human. Which, you don't use humanity in this game. You use an item called "Human Effigy" a little ball that contains the means to make you human. As far as resistances are while Hollow vs Human, I don't think it makes much of a difference. One point of extra resist is hardly noticeable. You also cannot stack this, which I believe means that Chaos weapons are gone. Which, doesn't really matter since there wasn't too many in the previous game to begin with. The counter to go with not being able to stack this effect, you can use these at bonfires to stop being invaded for a brief time. Which helps put a dampen on those who invade for the sole purpose of making people's life hell. #There's an actual distinct difference in weapons. Short swords look like short swords, broad swords look like broad swords, etc etc. This is nice, because it makes telling what the weapon is that you picked up, or is fighting some one with a weapon you haven't seen before, that much easier to tell what class it is. Some of the weapons actually look proportioned right as well. The Falchion is its actual size, which I like a lot. #Leveling up is different. You go see some lady at the first safe area you come across. Which is the game's Firelink Shrine, being Majula. This actually puts some depth on gathering souls. Instead of just leveling up at the nearest bonfire after harvesting a ton of souls, you have to go back to this place every time. I like this idea, it makes running around with a ton of souls more risky, and even more risky trying to get them back. #The slots for items is also increased. Instead of having five usable slots for items, 2 for shields and weapons you have 10 for items, 4 for shield and weapons. 4 ring slots as well. I don't know how I feel about having this much room. I foresee a problem with the game still being new, people would want to fill all these slots up. And then they can't move around at a good speed, really knocking down their game experience. #And, there's a stat solely for leveling up your Equip load. Endurance no longer does this, it's a stat called VEL or some thing like that. It increases your health, but also your Equip Load. Vit increases Health only still, and Endurance now increases both health and Stamina. It seems that leveling any other stat also slightly increases your health by 2. However, increasing other stats remains the same for what they did in the first game. #There seems to be a limit to how many times you can kill respawnable enemies. I'm going off of ENB's word and say it's 15, although I'll have to count for myself when I enter an area I have not touched at all. I rather enjoy this mechanic change, as it takes away farming capabilities. Which means items are now more rare and valuable. The down side to this: So far, I've only seen dogs drop Human Effigies. Which means that, if this holds true, you have to pray every dog kill is a Human Effigy drop. #There are two different kinds of phantoms now that aid you on your quest; shades, and phantoms. Phantoms are the same. However, Shade's are a bit different, you see, they escort the summoner to the boss room they desire to go to within the area that has not been cleared yet, and disappear. They get drop items and souls along the way, but they do not get any bonuses besides a silky like ball item. What this is, and does, I have not yet rolled around to trying out just yet. The description is no help at all. Also, yellow summon signs are now the summon signs you use for PvP. Yeah, you read that right. It doesn't seem like Sunbros exist. Or I'm just not that far in yet. #Invading is rather odd. That well at the beginning, jumping down takes you into a sewer like area. In which you get summoned by the cat. This may be the this game's "Forest Hunters". Also, you can summon or be invaded by opposition, these guys are not red. I repeat, they are not red. Instead, they're a yellow. I learned this the hard way. Category:Blog posts